


donuts with jam in the middle

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Fuckbuddies, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M, some light voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: "Do you... do you think Jaehyun would like that?" Doyoung finally asks after a while, his voice even quieter than before."To fuck or to breed you?" Yuta says with no hesitation.Doyoung pulls the blanket higher to his chest, feeling his heartbeat picking up. And, after taking a big, deep breath, he finally mutters loud enough, "Both."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 292





	donuts with jam in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sungchanery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungchanery/gifts).



> hi, it's me again !! i can't stop so !! yeah !!
> 
> once again, this is for bb mashie <3 istg that half of my word count this year was all bc of things she says. yea.............but i love u lots!!! thank u for everything T___T i can't ever express how much i love u!!!!

There are a few things that Doyoung hates about his roommate.

Somehow, Yuta never remembers to turn on the washing machine, even when it's full of laundry and Doyoung has even put a post-it note on the top of it with a nice _,_ polite message to remind him to _please, please, turn it on before I wake up_. Besides that, Yuta also seems to have the special talent to always drop some toothpaste on the sink and not clean it up right away, making Doyoung sigh frustrated every time he goes to brush his teeth and ends up getting a look at the mess inside the sink.

But, worst of all, is the fact that Yuta is _loud_. And it's not that he talks when sleeping or that he starts screaming in random moments of the day — but it's purely the fact that Yuta can't seem to have sex with his fuckbuddy silently, even when he _knows_ that Doyoung is in the room right next door.

Even with his earphones in, Doyoung could clearly hear the moans from Yuta and his fuckbuddy Jaehyun echoing from the other room, the creaking of bedsprings and the thuds from slamming against the wall, Jaehyun's whiny voice begging Yuta for " _your knot, give me your knot, please, I need it so_ bad—" before his voice would break and another moan escape him.

And Doyoung wasn't a weak man. He wouldn't just hear some random moaning and get horny and feel the need to jack off — but the thing is that Yuta _is_ hot as fuck, Jaehyun also is ridiculously attractive, and they're having sex right _next door_ ; Doyoung's mind would just conjure images and the sound would be prompted by the two men themselves... And maybe Doyoung was a weak man, after all. After the third time he couldn't sleep because Jaehyun was having his guts rearranged, his brain somehow decided that sneaking a hand inside his underwear was maybe a good idea.

And now he couldn't ignore any of that or drown the noises with some loud music. Jaehyun's moans would make a fire spread inside his guts, Yuta's voice ordering Jaehyun around would make his fingers twitch — and Doyoung wanted nothing more than to be right there with them and to hear all of that without a wall separating them. To be able to _see_.

"You're leaking _so much_ ," Yuta's voice sounds loud, even though he’s in another room, and Doyoung closes his eyes tight, his breath hitching. He squeezes around his cock a little harder, tugging at the knot enlarging at the base. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost make up in his mind the image of Jaehyun all wrecked and flushed, leaking from his hole while his cock hung heavy between his legs, with Yuta hovering over him.

" _Yeah._ " Jaehyun's voice is quieter, muffled, but Doyoung could discern it well enough by now. "Are you gonna knot me now?"

There's silence for a little while before moaning and grunting is all Doyoung can hear, a strong thud against his wall, and Doyoung moves his hand fast, biting down on the soft flesh of his palm to muffle any sounds he could make.

His breathing is erratic by now, chest going up and down too much, his stomach feeling like it had turned into a tight knot, but it's when Doyoung hears Yuta's voice saying " _Do you want me to breed you now?_ " that Doyoung gasps, hand falling from his mouth as he tugs at his cock and fists the sheets, cumming all over his hand with Yuta's voice echoing inside his mind over and over again.

Doyoung can only stare at the ceiling as he regains his breathing back, Jaehyun's whining turning into background noise while he thinks hard about everything he just did. He fucking _hates_ how his roommate is the one who can make him cum the hardest and the fact that all Doyoung can think about now is being bred.

🐰

The thing is that Yuta would fuck him if he asked. Doyoung is pretty sure of that.

Still, Doyoung feels like there's a line that shouldn't be crossed between them — even if he's secretly jacking off to every time Yuta fucks Jaehyun in their apartment and he might think about them when he's masturbating too. Doing it all secretly is one thing, but straight up asking him if he wants to fuck is entirely another, and Doyoung isn't sure if he'd survive the teasing that would surely come after.

Yuta had a sharp tongue and witty words, and, together with Jaehyun, they'd gang up against Doyoung for _anything_. Doyoung knows he wouldn't survive if something ever happened.

And maybe that was kind of what he wanted too.

So, even though Doyoung had made his mind after rutting down against his sheets, biting down on the end of his pillow to muffle his moans, that he'd never talk about it and would take the secret to his grave, all the ideas about not crossing any lines fly away from his head during a quiet Sunday morning when he walks into the kitchen and finds Yuta standing naked next to the stove.

Doyoung stops. Stares. Gulps.

Yuta is an attractive man and that's undeniable. He has strong thighs, a nice, squeezable butt, and a toned body. And also a very nice cock, Doyoung observes. A very nice one. He gets it why Jaehyun begs and pleads so much for it.

It's Sunday morning and Doyoung stares at Yuta's cock for a few seconds until the man clears his throat and Doyoung snaps his eyes up. He flushes hard at being caught being so brazen, but Yuta merely raises one eyebrow while he drinks from a mug, cocking his hip to the side.

There are marks all over his body: bites, hickeys, scratches. Doyoung tries not to stare _too much_ , but he finds that it's hard when Yuta is putting himself so much on display like that and—yeah. Doyoung is a weak man. He can feel his cock twitching in interest inside his pajama pants, and he looks down for a very brief moment. To Yuta's cock. His mind conjures the image of what it would look like hard and leaking, a knot formed at the base. Inside of him. _Breeding him_.

He hates Yuta so damn _much_.

"Jaehyun had to leave early today," Yuta comments off-handedly, as if he wasn't naked in their kitchen and it was just a normal day, "to do some work. A pity."

Doyoung clears his throat and looks down to the floor. Looks up to somewhere over Yuta's shoulder. " _Y-yeah_..." he says, voice breaking. He has no idea how Jaehyun even woke up early and walked normally back home when they'd be fucking for hours. He surely would be aching and tired, no? "A pity, I guess."

Yuta hums and asks something about bread, something that Doyoung tries to reply while his traitorous mind is going over everything he heard the night before. With Yuta's cock out like this, Doyoung finds himself flushing too much and with trouble to control his thoughts; his own dick is filling quickly inside his pants and he shuffles a little in place, briefly wondering if he was an omega he'd be leaking and making a mess on his underwear right now.

There's a smirk curling up on the side of Yuta's lips when he puts his mug down on the counter, turning a little to show his ass before he faces Doyoung. And before anything comes out of Yuta's mouth, Doyoung knows — he just _knows_ — that whatever he says it's going to destroy him; Yuta is with that dangerous glint in his eyes, the one he uses when he's trying to seduce some guy in a club to bring him home later, the one he always gets when Jaehyun is coming over later and he's preparing things, but this time it's directed at _him._

"So, until when are you going to pretend you don't get off to me and Jaehyun?"

If the ground could swallow him whole, Doyoung would be very thankful for that. Unfortunately, he can only splutter and stutter in place, red taking over his entire face as he tries to deny that.

"I... I do not... No, I don't—"

"You know we can hear you, right?" Yuta chuckles a little. "You're not exactly very quiet, Doyoung."

"I..."

"So, can we just fuck now? Jaehyun went home so quick and I'm kinda horny."

Doyoung gulps. Stares. And nods.

🐰

Maybe all the lines and limits had been crossed already a long time ago. When he had first touched his dick while hearing Yuta and Jaehyun fuck. At least, that's what Doyoung tries to convince himself so he feels less bad.

It's ridiculously easy to stumble back onto the bed, with Yuta naked and hovering over him, his eyes dark and swallowing him whole. Doyoung doesn't even hesitate when stripping off from his pajamas and, for a split second, he wonders why he made so much question on staying away and drawing limits when this—this that was going to happen was so much more exciting and _interesting_ than just listening and creating scenarios inside his head.

Yuta's hands are hot and make him shiver all over when he first touches his thighs. Doyoung bites down on his lower lip, swallowing heavily. He parts his legs tentatively, looking up to Yuta's face, but only finding him smirking while caressing the skin of the inner side with his thumbs.

"If you were an omega you'd be leaking so much right now, wouldn't you?" Yuta asks, teeth grazing his bottom lip for a second. "Drenching me in your slick? Would you be like Jaehyunnie and make a mess of the entire bed? You're already so hard and we haven't done a single thing yet."

Doyoung feels his heart beating fast inside his chest, a whimper escaping his mouth before he can control it.

"N-no..."

"No?" Yuta repeats, raising one eyebrow. His hands slide up and Doyoung's legs shake, goosebumps spreading across his skin. "But your cock is leaking so much right now. I'm sure your hole would be doing just the same."

Embarrassed, Doyoung hides his face with one of his hands, groaning behind his palm. He hates Yuta for making him feel like that _so damn bad._

"Hey, Doyoung," Yuta adds, all casual like he's not getting ready to fuck him into oblivion, "I think your knot is forming already."

Not prepared for it, Doyoung only throws his head back and moans unashamedly when he feels Yuta's hand close around his cock, squeezing around his knot and making his hips snap up, chasing after the touch. When he realizes what he'd done, Doyoung makes a little noise, face all flushed, and he feels the need to hide under something and not come out for at least a thousand years.

But Yuta is right there to push his shame away for he only laughs a little and licks over his lips, moving his hand over Doyoung's cock while looking hard at his face. "We're gonna have so much fun, Doyoungie," he says. "I can't believe it took us all this time to do this. I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

And fun is exactly what they have there. In the million different scenarios that went through his mind every time he was touching himself while listening to Yuta and Jaehyun, Doyoung didn't find himself being open and vulnerable, in a position to feel comfortable enough to demand something out of one of them — but that's exactly what happens.

Yuta fucks him fast and hard, giving him no time to have any other thoughts but how fucking amazing he felt or how much he wanted his dick to be touched too, and everything that comes out of Doyoung's mouth is some variation of Yuta's name and pleas for " _more_ " until he feels Yuta's knot catching at his rim.

He swallows, trying to voice something out even though his head is all dizzy and he can barely remember how words truly work at that moment.

"Breed me." It comes out all breathy and Doyoung clenches hard around Yuta's cock, trying to get his attention. " _Breed me_ ," he says again, a hint of desperation escaping into his tone.

Yuta's hips stutter into place once before he says, warm breath against Doyoung's face, "Just like... just like I do with Jaehyunnie?"

At the mention of Jaehyun, Doyoung can only close his eyes and curse, closing his fist around his dick and bringing himself over the edge, spilling all over himself while he sobs, " _Yes, yes, yes._ "

And Yuta does exactly that. He pushes himself in and Doyoung moans at the stretch he feels with the knot, but all that he can focus on is on trying to regain some kind of control back over his breathing and in the sensations that run through his body because of Yuta's touch, on the way he buries himself before coming inside of him, finally filling Doyoung up just like he so much craved for.

🐰

"Do you think this is weird?" Doyoung mutters in the darkness of his room, only their breathings echoing throughout the space. That night it had been in his room, but the last few times all had happened in Yuta's bedroom. Somehow, fucking Yuta in his own little space made things seem more personal. More intimate.

Letting Yuta bend him over on his bed, in the comfort of his own little place, while he cried and his body shivered, was a lot different than a quick fuck in the living room. Doyoung couldn't look at his bed and not think about Yuta anymore.

"What is weird? Cuddling? A little. I guess it depends on who you're doing it with," Yuta replies, snuggling against his pillow, voice slurred with sleep.

"No, no," Doyoung says quickly, "it's the... the breeding thing. And me being an alpha and all."

Yuta stays silent for a while before he snorts and huffs. "That's bullshit. Being an alpha or not doesn't interfere shit with those things. A kink is a kink. People like lots of things."

Doyoung shifts a little in bed, turning on his side so he could see Yuta's face. In the darkness of the night, he could barely see the man in front of him, not with all the lights off, but he could feel and smell him, and just that already brought a sense of comfort to him. "Would you like that?" He asks quietly.

Yuta hums. "Me being bred? Not really. It's not my thing. But me breeding you? Hell, _yeah_. You look very hot when you're begging for it while being fucked."

The second question, the one that has been bothering him for weeks and weeks stays stuck in the middle of his throat. Doyoung tries to open his mouth and ask, he knows that Yuta can sense he's bothered by something, but it's a leap, a jump, that Doyoung struggles to do so.

It's crossing an even bigger line.

"Do you... do you think Jaehyun would like that?" He finally asks after a while, his voice even quieter than before.

"To fuck or to breed you?" Yuta says with no hesitation.

Doyoung pulls the blanket higher to his chest, feeling his heartbeat picking up. And, after taking a big, deep breath, he finally mutters loud enough, "Both."

🐰

Even though Yuta invites him the next time Jaehyun is supposed to show up, Doyoung just shakes his head and retreats to his bedroom before Jaehyun arrives.

It's supposed to be something fun, something light, but he can't help but feel nervous and a little anxious about it all. Opening himself to Yuta and experimenting things with him had been one thing, but to do that again with another person is different; Yuta had always been very open-minded and loud about his opinions, and Doyoung doesn't know too much about Jaehyun besides the fact he likes to be fucked (sometimes he's the one doing the fucking) and maybe also have a breeding kink.

Or maybe not. They hadn't really talked loud enough about that since the time Doyoung heard them from the other side of the wall. Usually their fucking would consist of different things.

Still, the fact is that Jaehyun is an omega, and even though Yuta had said that Jaehyun was okay with the arrangement, Doyoung couldn't help but _worry_.

It's with a mind half-anxious and half-horny that he comes inside his pants that night, rutting desperately against his pillow while he hears Jaehyun ordering Yuta around and edging him to the point of sobs and tears.

He can only imagine how pretty Yuta must have looked like that.

🐰

It's when they're sitting side by side on the couch, Yuta having finished his burger and cleaning his fingers in his greasy as fuck napkin (not even the rats would like that one, Doyoung is sure of that), that Doyoung turns to face him, putting down his phone.

"Are you sure that Jaehyun won't mind?"

Yuta rolls his eyes. "Yeah, Doyoung, I'm _pretty_ sure about that. The boy would like nothing more than to pound your ass, trust me."

"But—"

"Hey," Yuta cuts him off, "I've talked with him already. We're just friends having a good time together, we aren't here to judge or anything like that. It's okay, he's fine with it all. He seemed quite excited about it, you know. Every time he comes over he asks me if you're going to join us that day. I don't know... maybe he could even have a crush on you, imagine _that_."

 _That_ seems to be a problem that Doyoung doesn't want to deal with, so he chooses to ignore it in favor of the new information about Jaehyun being excited and wanting _him_ to be part of that. Of joining them.

So Doyoung inhales deeply and nods his head once. Then twice. Sits straight and cracks his knuckles. Yuta only watches him amusedly. "Okay," he says. His words make Yuta lift an eyebrow and crumple the napkin in his hands. "I think... I think I'm already."

"That's great because Jaehyun is coming over tonight. I'm sure he'll be very happy to have you here."

Doyoung stares hard at his hands. _Oh, fuck_.

This time Doyoung doesn't go to his bedroom when Jaehyun arrives. He stays on the couch, watching some re-run of a shitty show together with Yuta when Jaehyun knocks on the door and lets himself in. He closes the door behind him, kicking his shoes off, being all smiles while he's taking his jacket off.

"Hey," Jaehyun says in greeting, walking to sit on the other end of the couch. "What show is this one?"

Yuta mutters something about the plot and a name in another language, but Doyoung doesn't really pay attention to any of that, his body tense and on the edge. Even when Yuta rests his hand over his thigh Doyoung can't bring himself to fully relax.

Jaehyun sends him a dimpled smile and starts an easy talk, complaining about his teachers and all the assignments he still had to turn in, making some random comments about the show and stretching himself over to steal some leftover fries from Yuta's plate.

And it's not unusual for that to happen. Sometimes they'd have dinner together before Doyoung would retreat to his bedroom and leave the two of them to do whatever they wanted to. Their arrangement certainly didn't look any different to Jaehyun who wasn't aware of Doyoung's new development.

Yuta sends him a quick look and Doyoung bites his lower lip, shifting in place. He dares to glance quickly to his side, trying to get a glimpse of Jaehyun, but faces the other side as soon as he makes eye-contact with the man; Jaehyun is just wasting time on his phone, mindlessly scrolling through some social media. Doyoung just knows he must be waiting for him to leave so he and Yuta could fuck already.

For a second, Doyoung briefly ponders on calling it all out and just going to sleep, to close his eyes and pretend that he never talked with Yuta that afternoon, that he could ignore it all for one more day, but then Yuta whistles lowly and slides his fingers over Doyoung's thigh, fingers almost slipping to the inner side before he rests his palm over Doyoung's groin and cups his clothed dick.

Doyoung chokes on his own spit and a broken moan.

The effect is immediate and Jaehyun's neck makes a cracking noise when he turns to the side to look at them, eyes going wide at the scene in front of him.

"Wha—"

"Doyoungie wants to join us tonight, okay?" Yuta says, cutting Jaehyun off. "Are you fine with it?"

Jaehyun nods quickly, eyes flittering between them both. " _Yeah_."

His voice comes out a little hoarse and Jaehyun clears his throat. Yuta chuckles lowly and leans forwards, lips brushing against Doyoung's ear. "He wants to fuck you so bad... Don't you, Jaehyunnie? Haven't you been talking about bending Doyoung over and just making him beg for you? Wasn't the idea of him that made you come so hard last time?"

Doyoung shivers with Yuta's breath grazing his skin and what he said. He turns his head a little to the side, trying to see Jaehyun's reaction, and is met with a flushed face and a nervous gaze.

"Is that okay with you?" Jaehyun asks, tentatively moving forward. "Can I kiss you?"

Yuta snorts a little. "He wants to be bred and you're asking if he's okay with some kissing?"

Jaehyun sends a sharp glare to Yuta, but Doyoung only pays attention to the guy in front of him, nodding his head and watching as Jaehyun's eyes fall to his lips. Before he can make a comment to Yuta about how kissing and having a kink are two _very_ different things, Jaehyun is crossing the distance between them and slotting their lips together, incessantly licking at the seam until Doyoung parts his lips.

He waits no time with his kissing, licking inside his mouth without any preambles, sucking around his tongue and making Doyoung gasp against his mouth, his heartbeat picking up. On his side, Yuta presses down against his clothed cock once more, sliding up his hands to sneak inside the elastic waistband of his sweatpants and have access to his underwear.

The touch of Yuta's hand inside his pants and Jaehyun's mouth against his own make it almost impossible for Doyoung to retain some kind of sanity. It feels like he turns into a moaning mess in just a second, hips slowly grinding against Yuta's hand, his back leaning against Yuta's body, and all that Doyoung can do is try to breathe and keep kissing Jaehyun back as much as he can.

Fortunately, it seems like both Jaehyun and Yuta have more brain cells left than him, for they decide to put a pause on things and move to Yuta's bedroom so they can continue. Doyoung barely pays attention to his surroundings until he's laying down on Yuta's bed and taking his clothes off in a hurry, hands shaking with adrenaline.

"He's so excited, look at him," Yuta says, a smirk curling up on the corner of his lips. He's already naked, his cock half-hard, and he fists it slowly.

"Hmm..." Jaehyun hums from next to the bed, taking off his pants. He already took his shirt off, so Doyoung could appreciate his muscles and workout routine. He certainly had some very nice pecs. Very biteable. "Yeah. He's so hard already."

Doyoung swallows. They talk as if he couldn't hear him and that lights a fire inside his body, running through his veins until it consumes him whole. Jaehyun and Yuta's gazes are heavy and promise him nothing but trouble. And Doyoung wants nothing more than to be destroyed.

"Do you remember when I said he'd be all messy like you?" Yuta asks. Jaehyun hums, settling on the bed besides Doyoung. "I swear, Jae, he'd leak so damn much."

Jaehyun chuckles a little. "Well, we don't have how to know that, right?"

"Yeah, a pity..."

"So," Doyoung pips up, voice sounding more confident than what he really was feeling, "is someone going to fuck me or not?"

Yuta doesn't reply to him with words — he jumps into action, one hand entangling on the back of Doyoung's hair and tilting his head up, lips meeting each other in a bruising kiss, teeth knocking together and leaving Doyoung breathless. Doyoung closes his eyes, body thrumming with every touch of Jaehyun's hands that he feels on his thighs, on his sides, nails barely scratching the skin and only making him tremble all over.

"Jaehyun, the lube is on—is on the first drawer and—and—" It's hard to talk when Doyoung only wants to moan and tilt his head more to the side, to let Yuta worship his neck and mark him as much as he wants to.

"We won't need it," Jaehyun answers quickly, and _that_ makes Doyoung blink his eyes open and focus on the present.

"What? No, we need it. I'm not an omega, I can't—"

The words die on his lips when Yuta bites on the junction of his neck and shoulder, leaving a mark of his teeth, before he moves away from him, hands sliding down on Jaehyun's back until they rest on his ass. Doyoung can't see much from where he's perched on, but he can _definitely_ see that Yuta's hand comes up wet from behind Jaehyun, and his eyes widen.

_Oh._

"His slick will be more than enough," Yuta says. "He has plenty of that for you."

Being opened up with an omega's slick is an... interesting experience. Especially when said omega is the one doing all the stretching and teasing, fingers curling inside of him and making Doyoung release a whine before he could hold himself back, face flushing with shame. Jaehyun has no mercy and only smiles up at him, a sweet, dimpled smile and gentle eyes while his fingers are devious and make Doyoung cry out.

Doyoung is on the verge of orgasming when Jaehyun stops and pulls his fingers out, patting Doyoung on the thigh. "Can you turn around?" He asks.

"Come on, Doyoung. On your knees." Yuta's tone is more demanding and Doyoung huffs slightly before he turns, taking a deep breath in. "Yeah, just like that. See what I mean, Jae? He'd leak just like you are doing right now—he'd drench the sheets so damn much."

"Yeah, I guess I can see what you mean."

Jaehyun's hands spread his cheeks apart and Doyoung whimpers a little, his hips jolting in place. He needs something, _anything_ , so bad that it aches.

"Please..."

There's silence for a second before Jaehyun's breath hitches in place, just as Yuta laughs a little.

"We haven't even started yet and you're already begging? Oh, Doyoung... You're really something else." Yuta moves around the bed until he stays in front of Doyoung, his fingers carding through his hair and pulling his plastered bangs away from his forehead, tilting his chin up enough for them to meet eyes. "You want this so bad, don't you? You've been listening to us for so long, after all."

Doyoung bites his lower lip hard, but Yuta's fingers pull his bottom lip down and release it from his teeth — Doyoung can't muffle the moan when Jaehyun presses the head of his cock against his hole. Something hot burns inside his chest, making his entire body tremble, and Doyoung feels like he's seconds away from melting.

"Yeah..."

Jaehyun's grip on his ass cheek is tight and Doyoung wouldn't be surprised if he left the imprint of his fingers there. The pressure increases more and more and then he slips in, slowly, dragging it out and taking his sweet time, and all that Doyoung can do is close his eyes and pant heavily, licking over his lips as his guts burn, burn, _burn_.

" _Please_ —" he whines again.

"What do you want, Doyoungie?" Yuta asks, fingers sliding up to cradle the side of his face. Doyoung leans against the touch. "He's giving you his cock already. What more can you possibly _want_?"

To speak it out loud, to make it be _real_ and _true_ , makes his stomach feel heavy and body even more heated. And yet — the chance of getting what he wants, of receiving what he so much aches for, what he imagined inside his head for so long, wins and pushes his shame away.

"B-breed me, please. _Please_."

Jaehyun's hips pull back and thrust in quickly, taking Doyoung by surprise and almost making him slip on the bed. He picks up his thrusts and rhythm then, moving as fast as he could, pounding into Doyoung so hard that Doyoung could hear the bedsprings creaking and the mattress moving underneath them.

Yuta's thumb pulls his lower lip down again, tugging his mouth open, and Doyoung licks over his lips, barely grazing the tip of his finger, saltiness exploding on his tongue. Another whine is pulled out of him by Jaehyun's sharp thrusts, his cock pressing against all the right spots and making him feel full, stuffed to the brim, making Doyoung feel all dizzy.

"Open up," Yuta says and Doyoung blinks his eyes open, not realizing he'd closed them again, blinking away the tears that were clinging to his eyelashes.

Yuta's cock is right in front of his face — the tip red, pre-cum beading at the head, and Doyoung sticks his tongue out and licks it clean, tonguing at the slit before wrapping his lips around it and sucking him in. Yuta's cock is heavy on his tongue, his taste filling his mouth completely, and Doyoung tries to breathe through his nose, swallowing as much of Yuta's cock as he could.

The strong thrusts of Jaehyun's hips make him gag around Yuta's cock, spit dripping all over his length and on the sides of his mouth, but Doyoung doesn't pull out and continues bobbing his head, humming when he feels Yuta's fingers tugging at his hair and pulling the strands.

"Look at him," Yuta says, voice coming out a little more breathy than before. "He takes it all so well, doesn't he?"

Jaehyun doesn't reply; he merely grunts lowly, the sound reverberating through his chest. Doyoung moans with that and clenches hard around his cock, trapping him in. He pulls back from Yuta's cock, spit connecting the head of his cock to his lips, and he whimpers brokenly, "B-breed me, Jaehyun."

Doyoung can feel how his words make Jaehyun dig his fingers deep into his skin, holding him tight, trying to move his hips but locked into place by Doyoung. He almost growls, the sound something so low and raw that it makes Doyoung tremble.

"Give him what he wants, Jaehyunnie," Yuta says, moving his hips and pressing the head of his cock against Doyoung's mouth, following the curve of his lips. Doyoung sticks his tongue out and lets Yuta rut against his tongue. "Fill him up."

Doyoung releases the grip just to clench right back again, feeling right on the edge of his orgasm, the tip of his fingers tingling. He swallows the spit pooling inside his mouth, closing his eyes for a second to try and catch his breath. "If... If he had a knot... I'd be so full right now..." He looks up and meets Yuta's eyes. "I'd be _so full_ right now."

When Doyoung lets go of the control, when he stops holding Jaehyun in place, he only hears a moan before Jaehyun starts to fuck into him harder than ever, making it impossible for him to stay up, and Doyoung slides from his position to lay his front on the bed, curving his back and lifting his ass enough to keep Jaehyun still pounding into him.

"Please, please, please, _please_ —"

There are hands around his hips, hands tugging at his hair, hands running all over his body and making him feel like he's on fire, but Doyoung can't do a thing but cry and beg and stay in place, his body all tense and in a taut line, guts burning with desire and arousal until he's coming all over the bed. He barely hears the curse that Jaehyun lets out, of how he pulses around Jaehyun's cock until he can't resist and spills into him, fucking his cum and slick back in whenever it threatens to leak out.

Doyoung passes a hand under his eyes, catching any stray tears before he lifts his head up enough to stare at Yuta. "Are... A-are you gonna knot me now?"

He didn't need to ask twice — in a blink, Doyoung had been turned around, looking up at the ceiling now, and Jaehyun had been exchanged for Yuta. There was no time for him to complain about the emptiness he felt or any cum that could escape because Yuta was thrusting inside of him _fast_. His knot being almost too big to fit in, but Yuta manages to push it inside before it enlarges even more.

"F-fuck..." Yuta's face is flushed and his brows are furred in concentration, lips all red from all the biting he must have done, and he barely needs to snap his hips thrice before he's coming and coming, and Doyoung can only feel himself getting even fuller.

Jaehyun peppers the side of Doyoung's neck with light kisses, his touch something soft and gentle — a contrast from his previous actions. And Doyoung hums, eyes slipping shut, a tingling underneath his skin running across his entire body.

Yuta will be stuck in place for a while until his knot reduces, but he doesn't seem to be annoyed by that; he's panting hard now, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he looks down at them both, his chest moving fast. Doyoung can't even muster a smile, all the strength in his body having left him a long time ago, and all he can do is mumble a _"God_ " that makes Jaehyun chuckle.

"Was it okay?" He asks quietly, but Yuta hears him from where he is, and his devious fingers squeeze around Doyoung's thighs.

"Was that all that you imagined from inside your room?" Yuta asks, all teasingly, and Doyoung closes his eyes and refuses to reply to him.

He's pretty sure he'll never hear the end of all of that ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) ]


End file.
